


The Scarf Thief

by Naumaxia



Series: Romantic Rivalries [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Committment Issues, Gai is a fabulous Hero, I Will Go Down With This Ship, KakaGai - Freeform, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Pre-Fourth Shinobi War, cuteness, gaikaka, protective students, terrifying kunoichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naumaxia/pseuds/Naumaxia
Summary: Even Elite Jonin have fears.Kakashi is afraid of Relationships.Gai is afraid of scarves.This could be interesting...





	The Scarf Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else ever notice that when he was a teen Gai wore a red scarf in about 90% of his scenes. Well I did, and then I remembered that Kakashi wore a very similar one when he was in the Anbu. Hence I wrote this, enjoy!  
> Oh yeah, Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this and all the dialogue in between the two *’s belongs to whoever did the script for the anime. :)

It was snowing in Konoha. Snowing! That was something that had never happened in all of Kakashi’s fairly extensive memory. He wondered a little absentmindedly whether he could use at as an excuse to get out of training today, since the idea of dealing with Naruto and snow for more than an hour sounded like far too much effort for a Monday morning. Even if he couldn’t escape training, he could buy a little bit of time by searching for something at least slightly warmer to wear. Well that was the first problem, all he seemed to own was masks, shirts, and more masks. Not a jumper or coat in sight.  
He was certain he owned a scarf though.  
After a long and fruitless search he decided to give up and trudge his way through the snow to the training ground, slowly feeling his toes go numb.  
“HEY! YOU’RE LATE!!” The usual happy faces met him as he finally appeared. The word ‘happy’ used entirely in the sarcastic sense of course.  
“Snow traffic.” He shrugged. “That and there was a terribly charming stray kitten out by the park. I simply had to take it somewhere warm first.”  
“Liar!” Sakura scoffed. “You have to run out of excuses eventually. We’re just waiting.”  
“Well if you say so.” Kakashi shrugged again and Sasuke groaned.  
“Let’s just get going,” he muttered. “We’ve been freezing our butts off out here long enough. Try to be on time tomorrow.” Kakashi laughed just a little. It was enough to make him believe in reincarnation, if he himself had died already that was. Some days the similarity of the two team seven’s was ironically funny and some days it was just depressing. Luckily today was one of the former ones.  
“Well... we don’t actually have a mission today. Just field training.” This was met by an all round echo of disgruntled sighs.  
“Not again!” Naruto groaned.  
“You can skip training if you like.” Kakashi smiled, “but don’t blame me when Sasuke surpasses you.”  
“I-I... UGH! I’m gonna train harder than you’ve ever seen in your life!!!” He yelled.  
“Alright then.” Kakashi laughed and leaned back against a tree, pulling a copy of icha icha from his pocket. “You train, I’ll observe.”  
“Lazy,” Sasuke scoffed, but he simply ignored the comment and started to read.  
They weren’t the only team using that training field that day. Apparently half the fields were out or order with the bad weather, leaving both team Kurenai and team Gai training with them. Eventually, after an hour or so, being the only one not dressed properly for the weather, running laps with Lee and Gai didn’t seem like such a bad idea. However that was completely out of the question for reasons he preferred not to dwell on. And besides, it would ruin his supposed ‘hip’ and ‘cool’ attitude if he started running with them without first being challenged.  
After 500 laps or so, Gai stopped for a quick break and walked toward Kakashi, who simply stuck his nose straight back in his book.  
“Rival!” Gai exclaimed, “how lovely to see you here on this marvellous day!” Kakashi shrugged and ignored him. Gai tugged at a red scarf around his neck, and used it to wipe his brow. “Perfect weather for hot blooded competition don’t you think?”  
Kakashi fought the urge to smile and swallowed as if that would make his heart beat a little slower, which was of course only due to the cold, and increased efforts at better circulation.  
“That’s my scarf.” He said instead of agreeing to compete.  
“I believe not!” Gai protested. “I’ve had this scarf since before I was even a Sensei.”  
“That’s because I gave it to you.” Kakashi said. “It was mine from my Anbu days.”  
“Oh.” Gai’s expression changed. “Well I think I’ll keep it then.” He said wrapping it defiantly back around his neck.  
“But Gai-“  
“No.” He turned away.  
“Gai!” Kakashi sighed and pretended to go back to reading. “I’ll wait.” He said.  
“Keep waiting then rival!” Gai exclaimed. “For I shall never give you this scarf!”  
There were times in his life where Kakashi simply could not understand the motives of the others around him. This was the prime example so far.  
“If you want that scarf you’ll have to fight me for it!” Gai declared, still beaming. “I challenge you to a hot blooded match of Taijutsu!”  
“Nope.” Kakashi smiled. “Because we both know that I won’t win that.”  
“Please?” Gai pleaded, eyes wide like a lost puppy of some sort. Kakashi sighed, considered the offer, tried to refuse, and then gave up as his voice refused to say the word ‘no’ to him.  
“Fine,” he smiled, “training ground 3?”  
“Sure,” Gai bounded off in the vague direction of the next field, a huge smile plastered to his face. It made Kakashi want to smile too, so badly, but Lee And Tenten we’re both watching him with hawk like eyes. Knowing glints sparkled in their eyes and Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at them before trudging after Gai.  
He was right. The match lasted only about half a minute, and ended with him being pinned to the ground as Gai laughed triumphantly. Kakashi blinked, then reached up and tried to pull the scarf from around Gai’s neck. Only it didn’t come loose. Instead he pulled Gai’s face so close to his own he could feel the heat of Gai’s breath through his mask.  
That was when he stopped breathing. Which was ridiculous because this was Gai. Just... Gai.  
“You alright there rival?” Gai asked.  
“Well you are still sat on me.” That’s what Kakashi should have said, or at least something relatively along those lines. But he didn’t, because he’s an idiot. Possibly the biggest idiot on the entire planet. So much of an idiot I don’t even need to type what he did.  
And only seconds later he had pushed Gai off and was legging it across the field as fast as he could possibly run. He didn’t even turn back to tell his students where he was going, and was pretty soon curled up in a corner of his house hyperventilating slightly.  
“Wha- why- shit, shit SHIT!” He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to think of any possible rational reason why he could have done what he did. Then the phone began to ring, and he froze.  
“Kakashi Sensei?” The voice came down the phone. Deciding the word ‘Sensei’ made this caller safe he edged slowly toward the phone and picked it up.  
“Hello?” He said as quietly as he could get away with.  
“Ah Kakashi Sensei!” The voice exclaimed. “It is Rock Lee.”  
“Ah.” Kakashi froze a minute. This was probably not a coincidence. “Umm, is Tenten there?” He asked.  
“No, do you need to talk to her?” Lee asked happily.  
“Nope, just checking.” Now that he was certain he would not be murdered by any avenging Kunoichi, he relaxed. “So, what is it Lee?” He asked, leaning against the counter.  
“Is it true you kissed Gai Sensei?... Kakashi Sensei?... Hello?”  
He hung up.  
Then panicked...  
Then panicked some more.  
The phone started to ring again but he completely ignored it this time. After all, he didn’t know why on Earth he had done it so how was he supposed to explain it to anyone else. It was something that should be forgotten and pushed right back along with all the rest of his deep dark history. There was a reason he never pursued any kind of romantic relationship before and now more than ever it was important he stuck to his guns. The phone had stopped ringing but there was someone knocking on the door and they didn’t seem likely to stop any time soon.  
“Kakashi Sensei, open up!” The voice was muffled behind the door. “It’s Sasuke, about my training.” Slowly and nervously, he opened the door. “Ha!” The Person laughed, barging inside. Unfortunately a sound proof door was probably the worst purchase Kakashi had ever made, as he watched in horror as the brown haired kunoichi bounded into the room. He was so dead.  
“Ah, Tenten.” He laughed sheepishly.  
“Hello Sensei.” She smiled sadistically.  
“I probably don’t want to know why you just barged into my apartment, do I?” He asked nervously.  
“Depends,” she shrugged. “I was wondering how you were planning on asking Gai Sensei out. Me and the rest of the girls have been brainstorming scenarios all day.” Kakashi winced, news sure spread quickly in Konoha. “Now, Gai Sensei obviously has high expectations, so I’m here to let you know that if you even THINK about messing it up or hurting my Sensei, I have an entire scroll of weapons with your name on them sitting on my desk at home.” Kakashi sighed.  
“What are you on about?”  
“When are you asking him out?! What the heck kinda person kisses someone and then runs away?!” She yelled.  
“It was a mistake.” He shrugged.  
“Then why did you run off? Hmm?”  
“Ah...” he folded his arms across his chest. “That is none of your buisness missy. Now get out of my apartment.”  
“No.” She flared at him. “No one hurts my Sensei and gets away with it, so you tell me what the heck you are planning on doing!” Despite being the elite Copy ninja, an Ex-Anbu member, and a Jonin, never in his life had Kakashi been more afraid. This girl was like some sort of demon, and if looks could kill he knew he would be dead already.  
“I’m not asking Gai out.” Kakashi stated. “He’s my friend, and I’m not twelve years old, thank you very much.”  
“Kakashi Sensei!” She cracked her knuckles.  
“How about I word it this way, he deserves better.” He turned and wandered into his kitchen to pour himself a cup of much needed coffee. He was fully aware that Tenten had followed him, but pretended not to notice.  
“That is no excuse!” She protested. “Gai Sensei loves YOU, so god help me if you don’t think you’re good enough, because he does! You mean the world to him... so get over yourself!”  
“Love...” he whispered. “Tenten, do you know what happened to the last person who said they loved me?” He glanced at the floor and smiled ruefully. “I killed her.”  
Tenten froze.  
“Don’t judge people when you don’t know all the facts. Now please get out of my house.” She did, and he collapsed silently on the sofa. Love... yeah right.

The snow cleared up in a mere matter of days, and everything turned back to normal, slowly... but a few things didn’t seem to change. The next few times Kakashi saw Gai (just in passing of course) he was still wearing the red Anbu scarf, and even a week or two later, he got a horrid gut wrenching feeling which made his whole body want to collapse in on itself every time he saw his self claimed rival. The scarf clearly didn’t help, but he liked to imagine that it was just bringing back the memory, and what he felt was merely guilt. He was lying to himself, but he no longer cared.  
It was later that month when both him and Gai were leaving the hokage’s office after another debriefing that Gai spoke to him for the first time since... the incident.  
“Rival, it’s been an awfully long time since we had a challenge.” He declared. “Care to join me for an eating contest later this evening?”  
“No thanks,” Kakashi said.  
“Oh, alright.” It was slightly shocking how quickly Gai backed down. In fact it was completely out of character. “Another time then.”  
“Gai wait.” Gai turned round to face him and Kakashi held his breath. “Why don’t you want to give me back the scarf?” It wasn’t exactly what he had planned to say, but it was a start. “It’s not exactly great quality or anything.”  
“Well it’s from your Anbu days.” Gai said simply. “It scares me.” He had gone strangely quiet.  
“Why?” Kakashi asked. “What does that have to do with anything?”  
“I guess I just don’t want you to go back to shutting everyone out again. I hate it when you start blaming yourself for things, or act like the past is going to repeat itself over and over again. The Anbu reminds me of all that, and I’m afraid if I give it to you you’ll go back to being coldhearted Kakashi again.” Gai smiled. “Well, see you later my Eternal Rival!”  
“Gai...” Now Kakashi was the one afraid, completely overwhelmed by how much everything that had ever happened to him had affected Gai. He took a deep breath and reached out to grab Gai’s wrist.  
“Rival?”  
“I...” he breathed out and then looked straight at the ground, all the words coming out at once. “YouknowIwasthinkingaboutstuffandIrealisedImighthavealwaysbeeninlovewithyou.”  
“Rival, this is most unlike you!” Gai exclaimed. “Never before have I seen you stutter or speak so quickly in such an uncool manner.”  
“Heh,” Kakashi laughed. “I was just saying, if you still want to, dinner sounds great.”  
“Yes it will be a hot blooded-!”  
“How about just dinner for a change?” He interrupted. “Not everything has to be a challenge you know.”  
“Then stop challenging yourself to put it off.” Gai stated, “I can tell what this is really about. Just say whatever it was you were going to say.”  
“I can’t,” Kakashi smiled ruefully.  
“And why not?”  
“Because you’ll die.” There was a seemingly infinite silence created in that moment. It dragged on for years inside of Kakashi’s head, but just like when he had been under Itachi’s genjutsu, it was actually only a second of real time.  
“I love you Kakashi,” Gai said.  
“No you don’t.” Kakashi gritted out between his teeth, staring pointedly at the floor.  
“I do! I always have done!”  
“NO! YOU DONT!” He screamed. “DO YOU WANT TO END UP DEAD?! TO WATCH ME KILL YOU?! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?!” He turned away and began to walk off, his usual calm settling back over him along with a layer of heaviness caused by losing so much control over himself. Guilt. Embarrassment. Pity. “Sorry for yelling,” he said, not looking back. “I’ll see you around Gai.”  
“See you around Rival.” The sad remnant of a choked out voice whispered.  
Imagine that conversation like the finishing argument in a trial that had lasted nearly two months now, made up only of wary glances and beating hearts. When all was said and done it didn’t really feel like the end, but it was ultimately when Kakashi realised the power to change things was in his hands. All he had had to do was say yes, and he knew they could have been happy.  
‘To know what is right and to choose to ignore it is the act of a coward.’  
What an idiot he had been. His stupid mouth really did run away with him sometimes, saying stuff like that and tricking people into believing the coward could be anyone but himself. He never did get murdered by Tenten as he had expected, never got anymore mysterious calls from Lee, and... well Neji never interfered in the first place so that wasn’t all too important. The attack from Pain came and went, and before he knew it he was plunged straight into the Fourth Great Ninja. Every painful childhood memory he had ever had come back to destroy him (and the rest of the world) and for a short while life was so busy and messed up, it was like that conversation had never happened. But war meant Madara Uchiha, and in the Shinobi world, a name like that translates to ‘death’.  
*  
“What are we going to do if our last ray of hope, your Taijutsu, is no good?” The question had left his lips before he had even thought about it. It was a simple statement, just intended to see if anyone had a single idea of how to fight this enemy. “He’s too strong,” another simple statement. Although possibly an understatement when talking about Madara Uchiha.  
“Wait Kakashi...” he said. “It’s too soon to decide my Taijutsu won’t work.”  
“But...” that was when the dread started building up.  
“Our youth has not faded yet! Do not lose hope!”  
“Gai Sensei!” Lee choked out, reminding Kakashi that they were no longer alone.  
“It is true that everything we wish for will not come to be... but things that we must do must always begin with a wish.” When did Gai get so wise... “Just like the times I challenged you.” Kakashi’s heart probably stopped beating then and there, or if it had already stopped, that was the first moment he noticed. “This is not a bluff,” Gai said.  
“Don’t tell me...you’re going to-!”  
“The time has come for the leaf’s blue beast, it’s time for the red beast to emerge!”  
*  
It was followed by a chorus of people trying to dissuade him, Kakashi was sure he had said his bit, but all the voices blended into one as he realised that he couldn’t change any of it. Despite all their struggling, fighting and anything else, there wasn’t a single thing any person there could do. And it was now he realised that he had been so stupid all along. Gai was never going to die like anyone else, past or present... he was Maito Gai! He was going to go down in a flame of glory, and if Kakashi had only told him before now.  
“I love you Gai...” but no one heard him.  
‘It scares me,’ To think someone who was willing to die in the most painful way known to man, would be afraid of something as simple as a scarf. It was breaking Kakashi’s heart. And there was no ‘if he survives this’ scenario, where the two of them would live on together, these were the final moments of the Leaf’s Noble Blue Beast.

It was snowing in Konoha again. It had been three years since it had last happened and this time Kakashi watched as white flakes built up in thin layers on the hospital windowsill. He sat on the edge of another hospital bed, for once wishing it was him who was in it instead of someone else.  
“Gai,” He said. The bushy browed Sensei looked up at him, back propped up against a couple of cushions.  
“Yes, what is it Rival?” Gai asked.  
“A couple of years ago, too many years really, we had a fight...”  
“Huh?” He looked a little bewildered.  
“It started with a scarf or something.” Kakashi shrugged, “I forget the details.”  
“Oh, I remember.” Contrary to what he had expected, Gai beamed at him. “Worry not rival! All is forgiven!”  
“Do you still stand by what you said then?”  
“Of course I do!”  
“Oh,” Kakashi smiled. Then he shook his head as if to signal that this specific conversation was over. “I have a surprise for you, by the way.”  
“Oh really?” Gai’s face lit up a little.  
“Yeah.” Kakashi slowly reached up to the point where his scar vanished beneath his mask. He closed his eyes, and pulled the whole thing off, cold stagnant air hitting his face for the first time in what seemed like years.  
“Woah, you didn’t have to- wait why? Wh-“  
“Oh shut up would you.” Kakashi mumbled, doing what was probably way too cliche for someone like him (not that he cared) and grabbing Gai by the front of his hospital gown and kissing him full on the lips. It was a little clumsy, Kakashi not having actually kissed someone as far back as he could remember without his mask on, but at this point none of the stupid romantic icha icha plot lines would ever be able to convey how he felt.  
“I love you Gai,” he said finally pulling back to look at the look of absolute confusion painted across the blue beast of Konoha’s face. Both of them were completely breathless. “I’m sorry you had to nearly die for me to be able to realise you were right. And as selfish as it might sound, I’d rather you live only another ten minutes in a world where we love each other, than another two years in one where we don’t.”  
“Are you sure this is what you want?” Gai asked.  
“Did you just hear any of that?” Kakashi asked a little exasperated. “I’d rather die than live another moment where you don’t know how I feel.”  
“I just mean, you’re the Hokage now! And I’m a cripple.” Gai said. “You shouldn’t have to waste what’s left of your life looking after me, the village needs you.”  
“You moron.” Kakashi laughed. “We would be dead. Along with Lee and the Kazekage and probably a whole bunch of other people if you didn’t exist. Naruto might be the one who finally defeated Kaguya, and he did save you so I’ll owe him for the rest of my life, but without you I wouldn’t even be here.” Kakashi leaned in and kissed Gai again. Then chuckled. “Damn it, my point is ruined now, I’m far too distracted thinking about how I am never going to get bored of that.” Gai blushed, which was an odd look on him but in Kakashi’s opinion just made him more perfect. “Oh yes, that’s what I was going to say. You are a hero Gai, and if anyone tells you otherwise they’ll have to deal with me.”  
“Using the Almighty Sixth Hokage card already?” Gai laughed. “I’d expect nothing less from my Eternal Rival.”  
“KAKASHI SENSEI!!!!” Hurriedly Kakashi replaced his mask as Tenten and Lee burst into the room, fury painted on the young kunoichi’s face.  
“Come on!” He sighed. “What did I do this time?”  
“I’m not sure.” She said with a hmph, “but I do not trust you to spend time alone with Gai Sensei when he is in such a fragile state.”  
“Huh?”  
“It’s alright Tenten,” Gai shot her one of his best cheesy smiles. “I am merely about to enter the next height of youth! Do not worry about me.” Tenten blinked a couple of times.  
“Ok seriously what did you do?” She asked a little puzzled. “He was not this hyper an hour a go.”  
“Just paid a little official visit to one of Konoha’s heroes,” Kakashi smiled.  
“This is how the Hokage treats all his subjects, hmm?” Gai laughed.  
“You have some good students, they’re very... perceptive.” the silver haired ninja turned to leave. “Look after them and make sure they don’t get into too much trouble ok?”  
“Yeah, look after yourself.”  
“I don’t need to.” Kakashi smiled once more. “I have you for that.”  
Chunin jaws hit the floor as the jonin left the room.  
“So hip and cool,” Gai complained. “It riles me up.”  
“Gai Sensei?”  
“Yes Lee.”  
“What was that all about?” The mini Gai clone asked.  
“Let’s just say Rivalries are about more than fighting, eh Lee?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, this took so long to get right. I feel like there really isn’t enough kakagai/gaikaka out there and so I really wanted to do it justice. Speaking of which, I might write a few more oneshots for these guys if I feel like it, so if you liked this keep an eye out for it.


End file.
